


Figure It Out

by sincerlyconnor



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Frottage, Gay Michael Mell, Hand Jobs, M/M, Questioning, Questioning Jeremy, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerlyconnor/pseuds/sincerlyconnor
Summary: "I think I might be... I don't know, Bisexual? But I don't know how to test that, and what if I'm wrong?""I can help."





	Figure It Out

"I think I might be... I don't know, Bisexual? But I don't know how to test that, and what if I'm wrong?"  
  
"I can help." Jeremy's head shot up as the words left Michael's mouth.

"Wait what?" Jeremy mumbles, feeling his cheeks burn at what the words were implying. He had been questioning his sexuality for a few months, and he knew Michael was gay from a few months of him being out.

"What I said. You'll know you're bi if you like kissing a guy," Michael chuckled. The two were sitting on Jeremy's bed and the latter shifted.

"I-I uh.. Okay..." The nervousness from the taller was obvious.

"Listen, It won't mean anything, it's just to help you figure this all out," Michael assures, and for some reason, when he takes Jeremy's hand, they both blush.

After a deep breath, he responds. "Okay,"

Michael grazes his finger tips under Jeremy's chin and they both lean in. The second their lips meet, Jeremy's mind flashes and goes _'BI BI BI BI BI'._

Michael tastes like weed and red slushie, and for some reason it's perfect. It takes Jeremy a second to actually kiss back, and their lips almost mold together. He feels Michael open his mouth to deepen the kiss further, and Jeremy shivers as he feels himself start to get turned on.

Jeremy realizes he needs something to do with his hands, so he tangles his hands in Michael's hair, tugging slightly. When he does this, the other shudders and almost melts into Jeremy's hands.

Michael pulls away so he can push his friend down on the bed, and the second he adjusts to hover over him, Jeremy is tugging him down and kissing him again. He held the collar of the iconic red sweatshirt, and somehow, he took over the kiss.

The two kiss and they're pressed against each other- at this point it's more of a make out. Jeremy has never kissed a boy, let alone made out with one, but it's so nice, and the fact that it's Michael makes it better.

Hell, Michael was the entire reason Jeremy was questioning his sexuality, the two had been friends for so long, but recently he had developed more than platonic feelings for the shorter.

Michael pulls away from the kiss when he feels Jeremy start to rut against him. He pulls off his own hoodie and shirt, and Jeremy clumsily does the same. Before they go further Michael pauses.

"Are you okay with this?" Michael asks, and Jeremy feels his heart burst at how sweet this boy is.

"Yes, Please keep going," Jeremy assures, and the other grins. Once they are both left in only their boxers, Jeremy feels like he's definitely attracted to Michael.

He has pale stretch marks on his stomach and they look like bad ass lightening. Even Michael's scars from when he was not mentally okay, Jeremy is just proud of his best friend's progress and growth.

Michael kisses him and brings his mind back to the lust between them. Jeremy grins up and even through their boxers, Michael let's out a small whimper from the friction.

Jeremy grabs hold of Michael's hips so he can grind on him. Michael's lips part and the kiss between the two turns more sloppy.

The shorter grinds down gracefully and Jeremy almost chokes on how nice it feels- but then it stops.

"Hng?" Jeremy makes a noise in the back of his throat and he sees Michael smiling at him, and he could tell he was thinking.

"Can I like... Blow you maybe?" Michael asks, and Jeremy feels his chest turn.

"Yes holy fuck Michael Mell," And Jeremy almost laughs at how embarrassed the other looks. Michael shifts off of Jeremy and settles himself in a position.

"You're in good hands Jeremy, This isn't my first rodeo," He giggles when his friends eyes go wide.

"You've blown someone before?" Jeremy asks, trying to hide the jealousy he feels.

Michael sees right through him though, and smirks, thumb brushing over a spot on Jeremy's hip. "Concert tickets Jere. I blew my acquaintance for concert tickets." He uses his other hand to run through his hair. "Don't worry, I'm gonna focus on you," He assures quietly, and Jeremy grins.

Naturally, Michael is a very submissive person, but today, he really wanted to please the boy laying in front of her. He tugged on Jeremy's boxers and pulled.

Jeremy watched him with intent eyes as he wrapped his hands around the others length. Immediately, the paler gasps. Michael's hands are warm, but his mouth is warmer. When he engulfs Jeremy's cock in his mouth, the latter arches his back and feels himself shake almost. He squeezes his eyes shut.

He couldn't process what Michael was doing, but it felt fucking amazing. When he opens his eyes, he can tell Michael has his hands down his own boxers as he's bobbing up and down.

Jeremy moans loudly as he feels something low in stomach tighten. Michael pulls off with a pop.

"Are you close?" He asks, and when Jeremy nods he grins- put he's stopped when he tries to continue.

"Michael- I wanna return the favor before I finish," He sits up and manages to discard his boxers. When Michael agrees, they switch places.

He's nervous, but Michael looks unbelievably beautiful. Jeremy begins by kissing his lips softly, then moving down to bite at his neck. He briefly thinks before sucking a hickey onto his neck. Apparently that's a sensitive spot for the other, because he moans softly.

Jeremy moves his hands to touch every part of Michael he could reach, as he kisses his way down. He slips off the boys boxers and tries to recreate what Michael did to him with his hands.

He runs his thumb over the head and hears Michael curse and whimper, gripping at the sheets beneath him. When he looks back at Michael, he feels weak.

The boy is like putty, melted into the mattress. He's breathing short and quick pants as Jeremy jerks him off faster, and he moves so he's able to kiss him and continue with hands at the same time.

Michael's hand drifts down, and suddenly they're kissing each other messily and moaning as they're getting each other off.

Jeremy tries to take his mind off of Michael saying 'it won't mean anything' but it kept replaying in his mind.

He does forget though, when Michael uses his spare hand to dig his short painted nails into Jeremy's shoulder, and the stinging doesn't hurt, in fact, it feels nice.

"Fu- ck Jer," Michael gasps out, words breaking. "Close,"

Jeremy nods in understanding, and after a few more strokes and a few more seconds of whimpering, they both reach their climax.

They ride out their orgasms and lay beside each other, panting and tired. Jeremy helps clean everything up and the two decide not to speak as they climb under the covers of Jeremy's bed.

'I'm definitely bisexual' He thought, and then he looked at the boy in his arms, and yeah,what just happened definitely did mean something.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!!


End file.
